1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device is one of the most widely used flat panel display devices. This type of display device includes a liquid crystal layer between the two substrates that respectively include a pixel electrode and a common electrode. When voltages are applied to the electrodes, an electric field is generated in the liquid crystal layer. The electric field controls the direction of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer and the polarization of incident light, thereby forming an image.
Among liquid crystal devices, a vertically aligned liquid crystal display device, in which the major axes of liquid crystal molecules are arranged in a direction perpendicular to upper and lower substrates, has been developed.
The vertically aligned liquid crystal display device may have poorer lateral visibility than front visibility. Specifically, when the liquid crystal display device is viewed from the lateral side, the liquid crystal display device may be viewed further brighter compared to when viewed from the front side. In this case, as the difference in brightness between the front side and the lateral side increases, visibility deteriorates.
Therefore, the vertically aligned liquid crystal display device requires a structure capable of improving visibility by minimizing the difference in brightness between the front side and the lateral side.